


Happy birthday!

by frecklemaeda



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, nOTICE ME SOPH-SENPAI...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklemaeda/pseuds/frecklemaeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( In which I stop using strange words for titles and make more Beta!Komahina uwu )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS JUST BASED OFF OF A TUMBLR POST THAT SOPHIE (KOMAEDAHNAGITOH.TUMBLR.COM) MADE O K GIVE HER ALL THE FRICKING CREDIt
> 
> \--
> 
> The actual post: http://komaedahnagitoh.tumblr.com/post/84142003658/if-birthday-komahinas-then-let-it-be-birthday

"Tsk. It happens to be my birthday tomorrow...

It should be more of a day to hate than to celebrate..."

Komaeda's every step left dust clouds behind it as he walked to his home.

"..."

"It's unnecessary to celebrate, and otherwise, nobody would remember it..."

Komaeda kept trying to convince himself of this as he kept on the path.

\---

Hinata twirled his pen around, glancing at the classroom's clock every few minutes and adjusting his feet so that the teacher wouldn't see that he had propped them up on Koizumi's seat, who happened to be absent.

There were whispers going around the room, saying that it happened to be someone in the class' birthday today.

Hinata, currently bored with the subject the class was discussing, watched the clouds roll by the huge window.

His mind wandered to Komaeda, who had probably skipped school again for the fifth time in a row, as he was absent as well. Hinata had had to cover up for him, as he knew what was going on. He knew Komaeda and that he hated school with a passion, not for the same reasons the others in the school might.

He started wondering when Komaeda's birthday was as well, since he realized with a start that he didn't know what day his own boyfriend's birthday was.

The thought was enough to make him partially jump out of his seat, attracting the attention of the students around him.

"Hinata!" A gruff voice, belonging to the teacher called out at him. "What's wrong with you? You've been acting weird all of today. Please sit down!"

"Yeah! But! Uh!" An idea popped into his head. "Can I be excused to the bathroom?"

There was a snort. "Fine. You better be back in ten minutes, mister."

Hinata yelped a "Thank you!" as he ran out of the door.

\---

The brunet looked around cautiously. He was still partially surprised he had gotten into the headmaster's office. Mr. Kirigiri didn't seem to be around, either.

"Come on, come on, where are the student profiles...?"

Hinata dug through the drawers like a dog, trying to find the slips.

Hinata has figured Komaeda wouldn't tell him his birthday, if he hadn't by now, so OF COURSE he goes to the office and risks getting in trouble instead of seeing if he actually WOULD tell him!

"Here they are! Let's see... A... B... C..."

He went through the whole alphabet until he found K, in which he found Komaeda's profile. Hinata stared in shock at the date next to 'Birthday:'

"H-Holy shit! Tomorrow?!"

It looked like Hinata had some work to do.

\- THE NEXT DAY -

Komaeda grumbled the whole way to the classroom. The other day Hinata had come over and tried to convince him to come. He wasn't sure about the other's motives, he somewhat out-of-charactercally decided to trust him.

As the platinum blond opened the door, time seemed to slow. The door didn't open all the way for days. weeks. months.

When it finally did, the boy was knocked to the ground by a large, brown haired object.

Komaeda almost screamed.

Just as suddenly as he was knocked down, he was pulled up and given a grin.

He recognized immediately who it was. After all, who forgets what their own BOYFRIEND looks like?

"H-Hinata...! Y-You...!" Komaeda prepared to explode, just when he noticed everyone else in the class was staring at them. He desperately tried to hide his flushing face in his jacket.

"Happy birthday, Nagito~!" Hinata singsonged and cooed over Komaeda.

Voices began to fill the room.  
"... It's his birthday?"  
"I never knew."  
"Yo, happy birthday, kid!"

Happy birthday...

He hadn't heard that since his parents died...

Komaeda looked around the room in a daze, and then turned back to Hinata, who made a pouty face at him.

"I can't believe you didn't tell your own BOYFRIEND it was going to be your birthday!"

The chocolate haired boy grinned down at the shorter, as he blinked and stared at him.

"..."

"Oh, yeah! I made us reservations to this place tonight, and I bought you a birthday present. I hope you can wait until after school~"

"... ... ... ..."

'Oh, for CHRIST'S SAKE, Komaeda, say SOMETHING,' his thoughts chanted.

".... A-Alright..."

Hinata brightened. "Great!"

\- LATER -

Hinata and Komaeda held hands all the way to the resturant, with Komaeda blushing and Hinata with his signature grin.

The taller presented the other with a horror novel with a flourish.

"I got the newest one on the market. I hope you don't have it already."

Komaeda took it and looked down t it. He'd been wanting this novel for quite a while now, as he had been checking every day to see if the bookstore had it yet.

"Th-Thanks, H-... Hajime..."

The smile that that earned him made his heart melt.


End file.
